


Words Drip From Your Tongue

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post TWOTL, Smut, hannibal talks too much, will decides to do something about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Hannibal is talking, again, he is always talking.  Will is not sure what Hannibal is talking about now something about Opera he thinks, he is isn’t sure, maybe wine? They are in the lounge and Will is sipping a scotch and Hannibal is enjoying a glass of red wine.  Will is not listening to Hannibal but watching the shape of his mouth, soft looking lips and the occasional flash of fangs.  He is watching the way the wine slips across his tongue, into his mouth and down his throat.  He is watching the way Hannibal’s fingers elegantly hold the stem of the glass.  He is listening to the timbre of Hannibal’s voice, letting that accent wash over him like a warm breeze.





	Words Drip From Your Tongue

Hannibal is talking, again, he is always talking.  Will is not sure what Hannibal is talking about now something about Opera he thinks, he is isn’t sure, maybe wine? They are in the lounge and Will is sipping a scotch and Hannibal is enjoying a glass of red wine.  Will is not listening to Hannibal but watching the shape of his mouth, soft looking lips and the occasional flash of fangs.  He is watching the way the wine slips across his tongue, into his mouth and down his throat.  He is watching the way Hannibal’s fingers elegantly hold the stem of the glass.  He is listening to the timbre of Hannibal’s voice, letting that accent wash over him like a warm breeze. 

“Will?”  Hannibal says as he notices that Will is not listening to a word he is saying in fact Will looks a million miles away.  “Will?”  Ever since the fall of the cliff and the subsequent healing, being on the run, living and spending every moment together Will has been wrapped in a silence that Hannibal has felt a need to fill.  When Will speaks now it is in short sentences, a quiet but strong voice.  Right now Will is not speaking he is just looking at Hannibal, studying him, watching him.  To be under such scrutiny makes Hannibal feel off kilter, something he is not used to, Will is the only person he has ever met who can do this to him. 

Realising that Hannibal has now stopped talking Will lets the silence settle between them before Hannibal inevitably breaks it again “Will?”

“You talk too much.”  Will says with a strange half smile on his face.

“You would prefer silence.”

“No.”

“Then what?”

Will smirks then and Hannibal is again caught off guard he is not sure what that smirk means.  He knows it means something, that Will has had a thought, an idea.  Will stands up and makes his way over to Hannibal “will you come upstairs with me?”

Hannibal places the wine glass down on the side table and stands up he nods deliberately not speaking.  Will turns and walks away Hannibal follows him they walk in silence up to Hannibal’s bedroom.  They do not share a room, Hannibal had made no assumptions about their relationship and neither had Will.  There was an understanding of intimacy of the mind, a shared consciousness but that had not yet extended to a physical intimacy.  The thought had crossed Hannibal’s mind, it had crossed his mind ever since he had met Will, always finding Will aesthetically pleasing but his mind that was what Hannibal loved, what he craved the rest was incidental.

However now here he was stood with Will in the darkness of his bedroom and his skin was prickling he felt hot and unsure.  He had never felt unsure in his life yet another emotion Will brought out in him unbidden and unwanted.  The silence between them felt thick with trepidation.  Will turns on the light, the light in here is soft and warm but it still feels too bright when mixed with that studying glare from Will.  Hannibal’s mask is in place to anyone but Will who can always see straight through him.  He longs to speak, to ask Will what he wants but he knows he will break the spell between them if he does so he waits and feels every second slide by like molasses.

Will takes Hannibal’s hand in his, Hannibal worries at how warm his hands are with nerves but Will just squeezes it and leads him to the bed.  They stop just in front of the bed and Will lets go of Hannibal’s hand and puts his fingers under the hem of the sweater Hannibal is wearing.  Gently but insistent Will moves the sweater up until Hannibal raises his arms above his head so Will can tug the sweater off completely he drops it on the floor.  Will raises a challenging eyebrow but Hannibal remains quiet.  Will smiles and then removes Hannibal’s shirt which receives the same treatment as the jumper.  Hannibal looks at Will looking at him and he feels that hot gaze like a burn.  An approving smile grows on Will’s face as he takes in the sight of Hannibal’s bare chest.  They have seen each other naked before but not like this, always out of necessity not pleasure, if this is what that is.  Will looks like he is enjoying this and Hannibal can feel a nervous arousal coiling in his own stomach and lower.

Will looks down at Hannibal’s slippers and then up again and Hannibal takes this as a request to remove them which he does.  Hands then reach to Hannibal’s belt and undo the buckle Will takes his time slipping it out of the loops of Hannibal’s trousers before it too ends up on the floor.  Will then undoes the button of Hannibal’s well-fitting trousers, slowly unzipping the fly his hands then skirt around to Hannibal’s hips and push the trousers down to the floor where Hannibal dutifully steps out of them.  The smirk is back as Hannibal is left in nothing but his snug boxers.  Will carefully dips his fingers under the waistband grasping at Hannibal’s hips before he pushes them down so Hannibal has to step out of those too.

Will takes a step back and admires what he sees, Hannibal has a strong body but its soft in all the right places, his legs are lean and toned, his stomach rounded but solid, the chest hair looks soft too and it makes Will smile.  Hannibal’s cock is starting to show interest under Will’s appreciative gaze.   Will moves closer to Hannibal and gently kisses him, feeling those soft lips against his a moan is released Will cannot help but smile again. “Lie down.”  Will whispers and Hannibal does as he is told, unsure if he could actually speak right now.

Hannibal watches Will get undressed leaving his own clothes in a pile with Hannibal’s, something about their clothes being left in a pile together on the floor strangely alluring to Hannibal.  Eventually Will is also naked and Hannibal takes a moment to admire him, strong lines, he looks healthy his skin is tanned and his scars faded.  Will crawls onto the bed and covers Hannibal’s body with his own dipping down to kiss him again, this time Hannibal opens his mouth and allows Will inside as their tongues gently scrape against each other and Hannibal thinks this is better than any words either of them have ever spoken.  Hannibal reaches down and grasps both of their cocks in his hand pushing his own foreskin back he begins to move his hand up and down smearing pre-cum as he does.  Will moans into Hannibal’s mouth and move his hips at the same rhythm as Hannibal’s hand. 

The room is filled with quiet, kiss muffled moans, both their minds wonderfully blank as arousal grows between them.  Hannibal comes first, Will stops kissing him to hear the wonderful moan and gasp of Will’s name that leaves Hannibal’s mouth.  Will comes soon after and collapses on top of Hannibal eventually rolling to the side he lies next to Hannibal.  They turn their heads to look at each other and Will smiles and Hannibal understands now he doesn’t need to fill the silence with words.  They speak to each other all the time that words are tangled up between them like the pile of their clothes on the floor.  Strip it all away and they are here, together, finally one.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always adored and hugely appreciated.  
> xxxx


End file.
